Asesinos!
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Una amenaza invencible los obliga a unirse. Que pasara cuando los mejores se vean obligados a colaborar? Hasta donde llegara el orgullo y la ira? Donde nacerá el amor? Si queres saber, vas a tener que leer!
1. Ordenes

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, BIENVENIDOS a mi nuevo proyecto, espero que este les llame la atención, a leer!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje para adultos, personajes un poco OCC, posible lemon (yaoi, yuri, hetero), violencia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ÓRDENES-

Giro por un pasillo, una, dos, tres veces hasta llegar al largo pasillo que lo conduciría finalmente a su destino, abrió la puerta y entro sentándose en la punta en la punta de la mesa, miro a la persona sentada frente a él y quiso llorar cuando noto que ambas generaciones estaban sentadas en espejo.

-a que se debe tanto apuro? Pregunto su compañero aburrido.

-tenemos una misión. Respondió el hombre frente a él.

-y de que se trata?

-como ya saben una organización que se hace llamar fénix a atacado a varios grupos de choque a nivel mundial, teniendo como resultado una victoria absoluta.

-y?

-aunque ningún grupo damnificado estaba asociado a nosotros, igual tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

-tengo entendido que esta nueva peste es numerosa.

-esa es la razón por la que no atacaremos solo, formaremos un bloque.

…

Con los pies sobre la mesa oyó las ordenes, también como sus compañeros se quejaban, el también estaba en contra de esa decisión, ellos eran jodidamente fuertes, los mejores por eso no podía creer lo que oía.

-viejo es absurdo formar un bloque, dudo que haya grupos tan sobre la elite como para alcanzarlos. Fue su opinión al respecto, seguida de una sonrisa de superioridad de él y su equipo, lamentablemente el hombre frente a él y sus guardias personales también sonrieron.

-los hay. Fue lo que oyó, las piezas encajaron perfectas.

…

Malvadisco tras malvadisco presto toda su atención a la explicación que les era dada, aunque realmente no le importaba, hasta que oyó el nombre de los demás grupos involucrados.

-suena divertido. Dijo aceptando la orden, al parecer sería mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

-entendemos, aunque no nos agradan algunos de los grupos que nombraste. La miro, ella tomaría la decisión final, como siempre, suspiro no sabía por qué lo llamaban también a él, como si su opinión importara.

-es la mejor manera de tener menor cantidad de bajas. Dijo su el jefe supremo.

-cuan seguro estas de ello? Acaso ella no se cansaba.

-muy, esto es una orden, acátenla. El hombre se marcho.

-que crees? Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-que será un viaje largo y debemos empacar. Se levanto y fue a su habitación, debía admitir que estaba intrigado por los miembros de los otros grupos.

…

-vaya que si nos movilizamos esta vez, eh. Soltó luego de oír las ordenes, ninguno de sus hombres se quejo todos eran profesionales, eso y el hecho que estaban seguros de con quienes trabajarían.

-después de tanto tiempo la trinidad juntara fuerzas. Dijo su compañera.

-pero no estaremos solo, abran otros 3 grupos. Agregó otro.

-eso lo hará…raro. Todos rieron frescos y despreocupados.

…

Estaba cómodamente sentado en el avión.

-en que piensas? Le pregunto su compañero.

-en lo interesante que será esto, tantas bestias juntas…suena existo. Todos sonrieron demostrando estar de acuerdo, miro los nombres en ese papel y re leyó la información

 _Destino: Japón, Namimori._

 _Residencia: complejo, base._

 _Misión: bloque de defensa._

 _Nivel: SS_

 _Código: MAFIA._

Sonrió, siempre con tan poca información, apenas si sabía algo del plan, de los otros grupos solo sabia los nombres y anquen tenía alguna idea de los integrantes de esos, no estaba seguro, miro por la ventana, correría sangre aunque no sabía si la de los enemigos o la de los aliados, mirase como lo mirase no era buena idea juntar a tantas bestias, hecho un vistazo a sus compañeros, definitivamente seria una masacre.

…

Caminaban por el aeropuerto, hasta que de la nada una chica castaña se les apareció.

-por favor síganme. Pidió cortésmente y los guio hasta un auto azul, en la que todos entraron, ninguno de los adultos dijo nada, mirando por la ventana notaron como otros autos de diferente colores se unían en determinadas partes del camino.

-uno rojo, uno verde, uno morado, uno amarillo, ellos deben ser los integrantes de otros grupos. Concluyo uno de los pasajeros.

-esto es una zona de casa comunes, no deberíamos ir a la base.

Chofer no respondió ninguna pregunta, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo en la puerta de una casa común y corriente.

-aquí es, bajen por favor.

Bajaron y tranquilamente caminar hasta la puerta y tocaron.

-ara, ara. UNA COMUN AMA DE CASA?, los 7 casi se infartan. –adelante, soy Nana, pero pueden llamarme mamá, todos los hacen. La mujer los guio hasta la cocina e intento correr la mesa que termino siendo corrida por un rubio.

-oh, gracias. Piso con fuerza en suelo, haciendo que una trampilla se abriera. –sigan el camino, hasta luego. Les informo y se retiro a la cocina donde siguió, cocinando?

…

Llevaban un rato caminando, hasta que por fin vieron a una persona que parecía ser, su chofer?

-síganme, por favor.

-ACASO ES LO UNICO QUE SABES DECIR?

-baje la voz. La mujer de cabellos naranjas los acompaño y abriendo una puerta les cedió el paso, al entrar a la habitación.

Al ver a quienes ya estaban allí los hizo desenfundar sus armas, de todas formas todos allí dentro ya las tenían apuntando a alguien más.

-ejem…bajen las armas y tomen asiento. La voz cansada de Timoteo.

-sabia que algo así sucedería. Se quejo Aria.

-es que acaso no pueden comportarse, por medio minuto? Pregunto Romario.

-no, definitivamente no… QUE PARTE DE BAJEN LAS ARMAS Y TOMEN ASIENTO NO ENTENDIERON? Grito histérico Cozart.

-ya, niños hagan caso! Pidió Giotto.

Todos de muy mala gana tomaron asiento en las diferentes mesas que había en la habitación.

-todos los aquí presentes somos consientes de la amenaza que Fénix significa, las mejores organizaciones del mundo han sido vencidas, y no solo hablo de las militares, sino también de las ilegales, todos corren peligro, por eso hemos llegado a la conclusión que debemos atacar antes de ser atacado. Comenzó Timoteo.

-nosotros, somos los grupos con los mejores integrantes, mejores integrantes que están allí ahora mismo, por eso no podemos permitir ser derrotados y pelearemos JUNTOS. Agrego Giotto.

-entonces, yo Aria como líder de la organización Millefiore, presto a mis mejores hombres para esta misión, estos serán capitaneados por Byakuran a quien le seguirá Gamma.

-yo Timoteo como líder de la organización Varia, presto a mis mejores hombres para esta misión, estos serán capitaneados por Xanxus a quien le seguirá Squalo.

-yo Cozart como líder de los Shimon, presto a mis mejores hombres para esta misión, estos serán capitaneados por Enma a quien le seguirá Adel.

-yo Romario líder de la organización Cavallone, presto a mis mejores hombres para esta misión, capitaneados por Dino y con Lal-mirch como segunda al mando.

-yo Giotto líder de la familia Vongola, presto a mis mejores hombres para esta misión, ellos obedecerán a Tsuna y a su mano derecha Hayato.

-yo Bermuda líder de los Arcobalenos, presto a los MEJORES, para esta misión… Reborn estas a cargo, Coronello segundo al mando.

-recibirán las ordenes una vez se determinen los equipos…no habrá lucha de poder, todos están iguales condiciones, me desconecto. Dijo Aria.

-Reborn, compórtate. Advirtió Bermuda.

-nos vemos niños. Se despidió Romario.

-por el amor de dios compórtense. Pidió Timoteo.

-cuídense. Pidió Cozart.

-no se maten entre ustedes! Suplico Giotto.

Una vez desconectados los lideres, todos se miraron con desconfianza antes de que algunos volvieran a desenfundar las armas.

-vayamos por pastel. Sugirió Luce, Viper asintió, al igual que Lal, Daisy, Bluebell, , I-pin y Bianchi.

-síganme, voy a mostrarles donde está la cocina. Informo cortésmente Lambo.

-Mukuro…no lastimes a nadie de gravedad. Le pidió Chrome antes de perderse con los demás por el pasillo.

-no se ustedes, pero a mí se me está durmiendo el brazo. Se quejo Nosaru. –vamos Fran hace mucho que no te veo y tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-claro, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de jugar ahora. Contesto el peliverde caminando junto al pelirosa.

-saben que me voy a la cocina también, después me cuentan que paso. Informo Lussuria y se fue murmurando algo sobre que el pastel se le iría a las caderas.

La tensión del ambiente era inexplicables, la sed de sangre te hacia tragar saliva y al parecer ninguno de los que quedaban estaba dispuesto a bajar su arma.

-A COMEEEER! Se oyó desde el parlante, varios se miraron, hasta que los Vongolas bajaron la guardia.

-a mamá no le gusta que la hagan esperar con la cena. Informo Tsuna y salió de la habitación, siempre resguardado de sus compañeros.

-tienen muchos cocineros Tsuna-kun? Pregunto juguetón Byakuran.

-no, solo mamá cocina en casa. Respondió el castaño.

-y una sola mujer podrá cocinar para todos? Intervino Fon.

-jajaja, mamá podría cocinar para todas las personas del país en una hora. Contesto Takeshi.

Atrás dos pelimorados conversaban ajenos al resto.

-jamás pensé encontrarlos con los Vongolas. Dijo el mayor.

-nosotros por el contrario estábamos seguros que eras parte de los Arcobalenos…has visto a nuestros padres últimamente? Pregunto

-claro que no…ustedes?

-kufufufu…

…

Al entrar a la comedor, una inmensa mesa llena de comida les dio la bienvenida, junto con el maravilloso olor de esta, vieron como ya varios miembros estaban sentados ya y de a poco se ubicaron, algunos más cerca y otros más lejos, pero cada jefe custodiado por sus compañeros.

-itadakimasu!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y que les parecio? Se aceptan comentarios de aliento, criticas (constructivas), Hibaris-san (*.*), tortas y cartas bombas!

Nos leemos y besitos!


	2. Organizandonos

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ACLARACIONES: mis conejitos, en esta historia, Mukuro y Chrome son gemelos y Skull es su hermano mayor, por otro lado Hibari-san y Adel son primos y Fon es su tío, Byakuran y Kikyo son medio hermanos, Gamma y Nosaru son hermanos... emm ah Gokudera y Bianchi son medio hermanos también. Ademas de eso, no tengo definida ninguna pareja, por eso no puedo descartar las posibilidades del yaoi (obvio que va a haber), yuri (tentador), harem (muy zukhulemto), incesto (alguien dijo 6996!?), así que son libres de especular o aconsejarme parejas...

HAGAMOS UNA VOTACIÓN! elijan sus parejas favoritas y las mas votadas saldrán!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje para adultos, personajes un poco OCC, posible lemon (yaoi, yuri, hetero), violencia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ORGANIZÁNDONOS-

La cena transcurrió llena de elogias para la chef, cuya comida era tan buena que la sed de sangre y las miradas de odio cesaron, la mujer se sintió orgullosa de sí misma al lograr apaciguar a las bestias, pero no todo era eterno.

-dirijámonos al salón para organizarnos. Sugirió Dino. –mamá podrías hacer café?. La castaña asintió.

-que tanta confianza tiene todos para llamarla mamá? Pregunto sin interés Fran.

-con la convivencia te darás cuenta. Contesto Takeshi.

-claramente la escoria está acostumbrada a trabajar en bloque, de allí la confianza. Comentó Squalo, recibiendo asentimiento de sus compañeros y aunque nadie se sintió particularmente tocado, si fue un comentario molesto, que estaba a punto de recibir miles de insultos, pero fueron frenados por el sonido de 6 sillas y las correspondientes personas que se pararon de ellas.

-Varia jamás aprenderá a trabajar en equipo. Soltó Verde.

-creen que seguimos en el arenero. Secundo Skull.

-algún día aprenderán a compartir los juguetes. Agrego Luce, los 6 se movieron como un solo individuo rumbo a la salón y se acomodaron, Tsuna los observo, cerca de la puerta apoyado en la pared Skull, Luce y Reborn en un sillón ambos con las piernas cruzadas sentados, Coronello en una silla un poco mas apartado, Verde a su lado parado y Viper sentada en una silla cerca de una ventana, el castaño miro a sus hombres que asintieron, de igual modo se fijo en los demás, todos notaron que estaban ordenados de una manera en la que el ataque o la defensa servía "siempre en posición" pensó y junto a sus compañeros se acomodo en un sillón grande, Gokudera a su derecha, junto a Chrome y Mukuro que estaba parado detrás de su hermana, del lado izquierdo Takeshi con Ryohei a su lado y Lambo sentado en el posa brazos, Kyoya estaba en la punta opuesta de la habitación contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, Xanxus se sentó en una gran silla individual con sus hombres rodeándolo, de igual modo que Enma pero Adel y P-Shitt se sentaban en los brazos del sillón, Dino se acomodo junto a sus compañeros en un sillón grande, solo que I-pin estaba sentada en el respaldar y con las piernas cayendo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Dino, llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, Byakuran, Bluebell y Nosaru se habían sentado en el suelo y los otros 3 parado detrás de ellos. Cuando Nana entro al salón con la bandeja para servir el café y se fijo en como todos habían tomado una posición defensiva con sus jefes, si alguien intentaba atacarlos podrían saltar sobre ellos y protegerlos, se imagino a Squalo y Fran que eran los más próximos saltando sobre Xanxus, igual que a Adel y P-shitt con Enma, Hayato y Takeshi con Tsuna o Bluebell y Nosaru con Byakuran , miro a I-pin y dedujo que la forma que estaban acomodadas sus piernas le servirían de impulso haciéndola caer sentada sobre las piernas del rubio, al parecer los subordinados estaban más que dispuestos a dar la vida por sus jefes, luego observo a Reborn, a él nadie lo cubría, obviamente si alguien se atrevía a intentar matarlo, estaría muerto antes de desenfundar. Termino de servir el café y se retiro a la cocina, estaría atenta por si debía de intervenir.

…

-entonces, ahí 10 expertos en negociación, 8 en infiltración, 19 en choque, 6 en inteligencia, 7 en distracción, 8 en rescate, 5 en tortura, 2 en transporte, 2 francotiradores, 1 en explosivos, 1 en venenos, 1 en armamentos, y 1 en mecánica. Paso lista Basil.

-no solo podemos concentrarnos en las áreas de especialidad, varios tendremos que cumplir otras funciones. Sugirió Bianchi.

-claro, enviemos a Xanxus a negociar. Soltó irónico Zakuro.

-error, el negociador de los Varias soy yo, el resto no sirve para eso. Declaro Fran, mirando indiferente al pelirrojo. –el jefe es mejor matando. Concluyo.

-no es eso a lo que me refiero, tendremos que movernos en todas las áreas.

-aun así estoy de acuerdo que no podemos enviar a alguien como Xanxus a negociar, siendo honesto creo que los mejores para eso son Fon y Fran, ellos son los menos…pasionales. Agrego Gamma.

-oye… que malo eres! Se quejo Byakuran.

-no estoy querían ofender a nadie, pero los demás suelen dejarse llevar, pero ellos no pierden la tranquilidad.

-no es tranquilidad es profesionalismos. Defendió Verde a su compañero.

-no es profesionalismo en indiferencia. Dijo Fran, especificando que a él todo le importa poco.

-no llegaremos a nada, verdad? Pregunto Nosaru, a lo que Takeshi asintió.

-todos estamos entrenados para movernos en todo el terreno, lo mejor sería adaptarnos a la situación. Aconsejó Luce. –obviamente que ahí personas como a Xanxus a quien no puedes enviar a negociar, así como no enviaremos a Irie a tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… tratemos de que todos nos sentimos cómodos en lo que haremos. Termino para sonreír, la peliverde había conseguido apaciguar las aguas, cosa que dio pie a su jefe para por primera vez desde que había llegado hablar.

-ha sido demasiado por un día, todos estamos cansado seguiremos mañana. El pelinegro se levanto, de igual modo todos los representantes del arcoíris se movieron hasta la puerta.

-esta conversación no ha terminado. Hablo Squalo molesto.

-sí, ya termino. Contesto Reborn mientras subía las escaleras seguido de sus hombres.

-él… siempre igual, eh! Se quejo Dino. –aunque tiene razón, ya quiero dormir.

…

Tsuna cerró la puerta tras sí y lentamente se dejo caer hasta terminar sentado en el piso, abrazo sus piernas y se hizo una bolita.

-ma, ma, Tsuna, ya paso lo peor. Trato de consolarlo Takeshi.

-no… tenemos que convivir… EN QUE PENSABA GIOTTO CUANDO ACORDÓ ESTO?

-Tsuna, no deberías gritar AL EXTREMO!

-tiene razón…compórtate como un jefe. Lo regaño Lambo.

-oye, vaca estúpida respeta al décimo.

-kufufufu… yo creo que todo salió bien.

-me agrado ver a Skull-oniichan. Dijo Chrome, sacándose las botas y sentándose al lado de su gemelo.

-al parecer a el también… es como una horrible reunión familiar, no crees alondra?

-a mi no me agrada para nada ver a ese par. Contesto Kyoya bebiendo un té verde que sabrá León de donde saco.

-me sorprende que no te desmayaras frente a Bianchi. Se burlo el Bovino del peliplata.

-en realidad Hayato no la miro ni una sola vez. Lo delato Ryohei, haciendo a varios reír y al chico sonrojarse.

-no sé cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos… que haré si me cruzo a Reborn solo en un pasillo? Pregunto casi en un susurro el castaño.

-seguir como si nada, ya no eres uno de sus dame-alumnos, ahora eres el décimo jefe Vongola. Le aclaró Chrome la cual a pesar de estar lejos lo oyó.

-siempre será su dame-alumno para él. Contesto con el alma escapándosele.

…

-que mierda, estar con tanta escoria. Despotricaba Squalo.

-no me digas que no te gustaría ver cuánto progreso tu a-lum-no. Le dijo Lussuria riendo.

-ushishishi, seguro que eso te pondrá de buen humor. Se sumo a la burla Bel.

-si mal no recuerdo Bel-sempai y Luss-nee son amigos de Gokudera-san y Ryohei-san. Volteo para ver a quienes iban a golpearlo.

-como te sientes tu al volver a ver a su maestro? Le pregunto Levy.

-me alegra, es mas debería pasar tiempo con él. Aseguro el peliverde, ganándose miradas de todos. –qué? Yo no soy una tsundere resentida como ustedes. Agrego con total indiferencia y mientras esquivaba los cuchillos, espadas y objetos contundentes que le arrojaban se metió a su cuarto.

-que crees de todo esto jefe de mierda? Hablo Squalo.

-que algunos terminaran muertos…procuren no ser ustedes, escorias.

…

-es un lindo detalle que nos designaran a estas mini casitas. Celebraba Bluebell, hurgueteando el lugar.

-lástima que tenga solo 5 habitaciones. Se quejo Daisy.

-eso no es problemas, Nosaru y tu pueden compartirla. Ordeno Gamma, los nombrados lo miraron y se miraron entre ellos encogiéndose de hombros.

-no es como si me molestara… se dieron cuenta que aquí hay varios compañeros de entrenamiento. Cotillo Nosaru.

-es verdad, jamás creí volver a ver a I-pin o Lambo. Contesto Bluebell.-aunque si sabía que Fran estaba en Varia.

-nosotros 6 somos los único egresados de nuestra generación. Agrego Daisy.

-de mi generación hay muchos, o no onii-chan, Gamma. Los nombrados miraron a Byakuran.

-es mejor no hablar de aquellas épocas. Aconsejo Kikyo.

-los de mi generación, son todos monstruos. Dijo Zakuro.

-tú te graduaste junto con la mayoría de los Arcobalenos, no? Curioseo la chica.

-excepto por Fon y Viper, sí, me gradué con todo ellos, además de Aria y Lal-mirch. Contesto el pelirrojo.

-nosotros nos graduamos con Fon y Viper. Recordó Gamma y un escalofrió subió por su espalda.-que horror.

-esto será tan genial. Dijo de golpe el albino. –solo espero que él se tome esto en serio. Y sonrió zorrunamente.

…

-varios se quedaron mirándote las piernas I-pin. Le comento Spanner.

-esos entrenaron contigo, no? Pregunto Irie.

-sí, eran mis compañeros…pero solo seguí en contacto con Lambo, todos ellos están en grupos poderosos. Contesto la china.

-que sucede Bianchi? Pregunto Dino.

-mi hermano ni volteo a verme. Le dijo algo triste. –ese niño jamás va a perdonarme.

-tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de limar las asperezas. Sugirió Basil.- es igual para vos Dino, como vas a hacer cuando te cruces a Reborn estando solo?

-rogar que la tierra me trague?...seguro que Tsuna está pensando lo mismo.

-hablando de traumas. Se burlo Spaneer.

-ustedes tuvieron las suerte de ser aceptados como subordinados del mejor hitman, era obvio que sus entrenamientos no serian juegos para niños. Le dijo I-pin.

-la mayoría de las personas no han dicho eso…ninguno sabe lo que es entrenar con él, ni siquiera puedo mirarlo son temblar. Finalizo el rubio.

-ciertamente, Reborn es un monstruo sin precedentes. Hablo Lal-mirch. –tú y Sawada deberían evitar estar a solas con él, es tan imprevisible que temo por sus reacciones.

-tú no eres amiga de él y el resto de su equipo? Pregunto Basil.

-lo soy, por eso se, que es mejor no jugar con ellos… prefiero enfrentarme a todos los demás grupos que pelear con uno solo de todos ellos, en especial con Reborn.

Y así Dino se desmayo y fue llevado por Basil a su habitación.

...

-no me gusta para nada tener que pasar tiempo con esos idiotas. se quejo Adel.

-yo creo que a ti te molesta ese par. se burlo Koyo.

-tanto como a ti Ryohei. intervino Julie.

-ciertamente pasar tiempo con mi primo y mi tío no es de mi agrado..aun así esto es trabajo y ninguno se me acerco ni para saludarme.

-mejor, acaso quieres tener una platica familiar? consulto P-shitt. -yo quiero pasar tiempo con Gokudera-kun. Agrego ilusionada.

-es absurdo, que tengamos que trabajar juntos...terminaremos todos matando a alguien. Dijo Kaoru.

-ahí que evitar llegar tan lejos. Hablo Enma. -ya saben como actuar frente a ellos, eviten las confrontaciones. ordeno. -ah Shittopi-chan, no acoses a Gokudera-san, Adel tus problemas familiares. La chica lo miro de mala gana. -aquí no.

…

-de acuerdo, Viper y yo compartiremos la habitación y Skull tu dormirás en el sofá. Aclaro la peliverde.

-eso no es justo Luce. Se quejo el pelimorado.

-si no te gusta ve a pedir alojamiento a tus hermanos, kora.

-solo hable dos palabras con Mukuro y Chrome ni me miro. Se desanimo, Skull.

-como niños con tanto talento como ellos pueden tener algo que ver con un lacayo con tu? Pregunto Viper.

-sempai, no me diga lacayo.

-ya dejen de molestarlo, pobresito. Luce lo abrazo maternalmente. –Fon, se buenito con él y compártele tu habitación o tal vez prefieres que yo le comparta la mía y tu dormir con Viper? La manera inocente en la que hablo descoló a los involucrados que ni se miraron.

-nunca me negué a compartir mi habitación…

-de acuerdo duerme con Viper. Luce lo interrumpió.

-con SKULL, iba a decir. Fon no perdió su característica calma, pero se le notaba apenas nervioso.

-estoy seguro que Viper preferiría compartí habitación con el príncipe de Varia. Se burlo Verde.

-cuando consigas a alguien que quiera compartirla contigo, búrlate, doctor chiflado. Contesto de mala gana la pelimorado.

-niños ya compórtense. Hablo Reborn.

-entones…que haremos kora.

-lo que hablamos, probaremos a estos niños.

-Zakuro y Lal se darán cuenta de nuestras intenciones. Luce se puso seria.

-no me interesan ellos, ahí mejores juguetes aquí.

Todos terminaron sonriendo, esto definitivamente seria una masacre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, y que les pareció? Difamamos a Xanxus y se revelo un poco de la trama, me encanto describir un poco de la relación de cada grupo.

Gracias a **angelacorus** por tu comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo y gracias a las personitas que pusieron esta historia en favorito o followers.

Se aceptan comentarios de aliento, criticas (constructivas), Hibaris-san (*.*), tortas y cartas bombas! Nos leemos y besitos!


	3. Comenzemos

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, GOMENNNN, por la demora, es que...cada vez que escribo algo de KHR! termino re-leyendo todo el manga y bueno!

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje para adultos, personajes un poco OCC, posible lemon (yaoi, yuri, hetero), violencia.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-COMENZAMOS-

Luce, Adel, Bluebell e I-pin, entraron al bar, todas vestidas de manera provocativa y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, las 4 mujeres bebían, hablaban y reían, todo de manera muy seductora, en la otra punta de bar Takeshi, Lambo, Julie y Kikyo bebían mientras conversaban de negocios, llamando la atención de unas cuantas mujeres.

En el edificio del frente Verde, Hayato y Bel revisaban las cámaras y los micrófonos informando a los grupos sobre los movimientos de los objetivos, Gamma, P-shitt e Irie mantenían la vigilancia los alrededores del bar.

Skull junto a sus hermanos y los demás expertos en distracción esperaban órdenes en una camioneta a unas cuadras del lugar.

En el piso superior del edificio en el que el bar se encontraba, Fon, Tsuna y Bianchi se encargaban de negociar el precio de la información.

-es demasiado caro para algo que no está confirmado. Hablo Fon, sumido en la tranquilidad.

-es la única información en el mercado caballero. Contesto el informante.

-pero no está confirmada. Hablo Bianchi.

-si lo está, soy una fuente de extrema confianza. Insistió.

-tengo mis dudas. Acoto Tsuna, mirando de re-ojo a todos los hombres que resguardaban al informante.

-pudieron haber hecho esto mucho más sencillo. Dijo otro hombre del otro lado de la sala. –pero tenían que ponerse en duros…malditos grupos gubernamentales. El hombre era inmenso, con un aspecto rudo se les acerco de manera amenazante con un arma en la mano.-dejen el dinero y listo.

Los 3 negociadores comenzaron a reír de manera casi cruel ante la amenaza, Bianchi fue la primera en calmarse.

-ok, está confirmado…son pésimos consiguiendo información.

-al contrario de nuestros hombres que son excelentes. Agrego Fon.

-pero qué? Antes de terminar de hablar, el arma fue arrebatada de sus manos y el gran hombre tenía el rostro en el suelo y sentado encima de su espalda a Tsuna que tiraba de sus brazos lastimándolo.

-quien dijo que éramos un grupo gubernamental? Soltó el castaño, mirando luego al supuesto informante que horrorizado ante tal movimiento salió corriendo al igual que los demás hacia la puerta.

No más al abrirla, un pelirrojo con una bandita cubriendo su tabique, pateo al informante enviándolo dentro de la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada, temblando los guardaespaldas voltearon para encontrarse a quienes habían cerrado la puerta.

-esto será tan fácil. Dijo Dino.

-y aburrido. Concordó Lussuria.

…

-cómo es posible. Susurraba el informante, viendo a quienes lo amenazaban. –desde cuando los gobiernos trabajan con la mafia?

-deberías saberlo, para algo eres un informante, no? Se burlo Bianchi, la cual estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el gran sillón de piel que el hombre había ocupado antes.

-bien, nosotros sabemos que ustedes son de una rama muy inferior dentro de Fénix, por lo que manejan muy poca información y seguro esta es falsa. Hablo Fon sentado sobre el escritorio.

-s-si, saben eso…porque hacen esto? Pregunto el sujeto en el suelo.

-es un mensaje. Dijo Tsuna que se mantenía sentado sobre él.

-mensaje? El confundido informante, los observo.

-mensaje. Contesto el castaño, tomando los cabellos del hombre y comenzando a golpear su cabeza contra el suelo de manera violenta, haciendo la sangre y dientes volar por todas partes, los otros dos sonreían de manera sádica. –no se puedo jugar con todos de la misma forma… novatos. Y le dio el golpe final, parándose se dirigió al temeroso informante que ante la escena había vomitado.

-dile a los altos mandos que a las familias no se las toca. Le susurro antes de dar media vuelta hasta la puerta, seguido de los otros dos.

Al abrirla un reguero de sangre y muertos les seria de alfombra, Dino cortésmente le ofreció su mano a la pelirosa para que ella camina sobre los guardaespaldas, o lo que quedaba de ellos.

-hemos terminado aquí, como van los demás? Aviso Enma por el intercomunicador.

-Bluebell e I-pin están entreteniendo al dueño del bar… Julie está con la esposa del sujeto y Takeshi divirtiendo a la gerente. Contesto Irie.

Los 6 asintieron, sus trabajos estaban listos.

…

Bluebell estaba acariciando el pecho de un viejo gordo semidesnudo, mientras I-pin bailaba sensual frente a ellos y se quitaba la ropa. Disimuladamente ambas se miraban, debían entretener al sujeto ahí hasta que Julie consiguiera sacarle la clave a su esposa y Takeshi a la gerente.

…

Julie tenía a la mujer mucho mayor que él, empotrada a la pared, la besaba con pasión mientras la masturbaba, sería fácil hacerla hablar.

…

Takeshi, tenía a la gerente de espaldas a él gimiendo y pidiendo más, estaba seguro que le caería terrible bronca después, pero era trabajo, escucho un griterío y como alguien exigía a la gerente "justo a tiempo", pensó. La mujer lo empujo mientras se acomodaba rápidamente la ropa y le decía que la esperara salió por la puerta corriendo.

…

En el salón principal, Luce gritaba que sacaran a un hombre que había intentado propasarse con ella, mientras Adel le seguía con el griterío. La gerente llego con ellas y les pidió explicaciones a todos los presentes que no dejaban de gritarse entre ellos y a ella.

Después de 15 largos minutos de lucha logro que las mujeres se tranquilizaran y echo a los hombres, volvió a su oficina ilusionada con terminar lo que hacía, pero ese hermoso morocho ya no estaba.

-EN LA BASE-

Todos hablaban en la sala de reuniones sobre el éxito de la primera misión en conjunto, Takeshi había sacado fotos de todos los expedientes y dejado bien escondido micrófonos y cámaras en la oficina. Julie consiguió información sobre los horarios que la mujer y su esposa manejaban, pero las chicas fueron las que mejores resultados obtuvieron, el numero celular del objetivo.

-perfecto, me alegar que nadie muriera… de los nuestros claro. Rectifico Romario.

-la familia Tomaso, esta reponiéndose del atentado. Les informa Giotto a su flia.

-de acuerdo, en resumen, tenemos a 3 personas dentro y todo el lugar bajo vigilancia. Verifico Aria.

-perfecto, descansen hasta nuevas ordenes. Se despidió Timoteo desconectándose.

…

Ya en su habitación Fon les había contado sus compañeros la manera de actuar de Bianchi y Tsuna sacando una sonrisa al sádico tutor,Luce como las niñas habían conseguido hacer babear al viejo solo con sonrisas y Verde la manera que los demás expertos en inteligencia se movían.

-todos ellos están muy bien entrenados, sempai. Finalizo Skull.

-entonces, de verdad será muy divertido, kora.

Reborn solo sonrió escondiendo sus ojos bajo su fedora.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Tsuna se levanto y preparo, le había pedido a mamá que les llevara el desayuno a su habitación, camino pocos metros hasta la habitación de su mano derecha, al abrir la puerta sin golpear como hacia siempre, el olor a whisky le dio la bienvenida, se fijo que sobre la cama Hayato dormía aun vestido con el traje de anoche y rodeado de colillas de cigarrillos, en el otro extremos de la cama acostado estaba Takeshi, con un vaso sobre su pecho, negó con la cabeza antes de adentrarse, acaricio la cabeza de Uri y suavemente toco la alarma haciendo que esta sonara de manera estrepitosa, cerró la puerta y escucho como el albino despotricaba, siguió hasta la habitación que los gemelos compartían, al entrar las camas vacías y las risas del baño le dejaron claro que ellos ya estaban muy despiertos, volvió a negar con la cabeza, el incesto no era algo en lo que él quisiera meterse, gracias. Siguió a la habitación de Lambo, el pequeño del grupo dormía en su enorme cama abrazado a un peluche con forma de vaca, se acerco a despertarlo y al verlo abrir los ojos, le sonrió, salió de la habitación agradeció de que por lo menos uno de sus hombres tuviera un amanecer normal, no se molesto en ir por Ryohei, el estaba entrenando hace un rato ya y menos iría a molestar a Hibari-san, eso jamás.

Se sentó en la mesa que había en el centro de la mini casa interna y espero a que sus compañeros se le unieran, sintió pasos y bajo el periódico para encontrarse con I-pin caminando solo con una camisa con decorado de vaca, despeinada.

-oh, buenos días Tsuna. Saludo la china, dirigiéndose a él, se le acerco lo suficiente para darle un dulce pero cargado de seducción beso en la comisura de los labios. –es lindo volver a verte por las mañanas. Tomo una manzana y la mordió. –nos vemos, Dino se preocupara si no vuelvo pronto. Y se fue dejándolo nuevamente solo y confundido.

-LAM-BO. Dijo tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, que había sido de los dulces niños que conocía cuando tenían 5 tiernos añitos, de aquellos que lo llamaban onii-chan y le pedían jugar con ellos en el parque?...Ah claro habían crecido y ahora jugaban con otras cosas, suspiro resignado.

-decimo? El albino hacia su entrada seguido del morocho, ambos en perfectas condiciones. –que le sucede?

-pareces resignado. Comento el Bovino, entrando seguido por Mukuro y Chrome.

-bueno, cuando vez semi desnuda y sexualmente provocativa a una chica que conoces desde sus 5 años, que te llamaba onii-chan y quería jugar contigo en el parque, es bastante frustrante…en especial si aparece con la ropa de otro niño que encaja perfecto en la misma descripción.

-Lambo, te estás follando a I-pin? Pregunto directo Takeshi, el menor solo asintió.

-Kufufufu, los niños crecen.

-desde cuándo?. Pregunto Chrome.

-ella llego anoche a mi habitación y dijo :borra las huellas de viejo sucio ese:. Finalizo sentándose.

-desayuno al EXTREMO! El peliblanco entro con una mesa llena de comida y se sentó a disfrutarlo junto a sus amigos.- por cierto, me encontré con I-pin en el pasillo…quien se la está follando al extremo? Lambo levanto la mano, mientras los demás lo señalaban.

Hibari pasó de ellos y se dirigió a la puerta, atrapando en el aire una manzana que le fue lanzada por Ryohei, se marcho.

-está feliz. Declaro. –está rodeado de carnívoros.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi...emmm bueno espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos besitos!


	4. Juego y advertencia

los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!no me pertenecen son de Akira Amano, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje para adultos, personajes un poco OCC, posible lemon (yaoi, yuri, hetero), violencia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-JUEGO Y ADVERTENCIA -

Habían logrado evitar a todos durante la mañana, encerrándose en la sala de entrenamiento. Todos tenían a alguien a quien evitar, incluso Hibari estaba allí.

Tsuna no quería ser acorralado por su ex tutor, tenía la seguridad de que si lo encontraba solo nada bueno le pasaría, temía por su integridad física, moral, sentimental y física nuevamente, Hayato no quería ver a su odiosa hermana a la cual todavía le guardaba rencor, no importaba los años que pasaron, él aun estaba enojado y le seguiría estando siempre, Takeshi simplemente quería evitar problemas, había personas de un pasado que se los traería seguro, igual a Ryohei que quería evitar al extremo a alguien bastante intenso que lo perturbaba, Hibari no quería compartir su aire con su prima, ni su tío, con él y su instinto asesino era suficiente, gracias, los gemelos aunque realmente no les importaba preferían evitar a Skull, su hermano mayor tenia la extraña habilidad de saber todo sobre ello y obviamente había cosas que ellos no querían que se supieran, por el contrario Lambo simplemente estaba allí, porque quería estarlo.

-en una hora estará el almuerzo-. Anuncio mamá, los jóvenes Vongolas sentían sus estómagos rugir, después de todo el entrenamiento físico y la presión mental, un baño, comida y descanso no eran mala idea.

Así se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, encontrándose con Dino que necesitaba hablar con Tsuna.

-claro, esperarme 10 minutos que me ducho y estoy contigo-. Sonrió el castaño, y aunque sus hombres miraron con algo de desconfianza al mayor, ninguno dijo nada al verlo entrar a la habitación de su jefe.

-tus chicos siguen desconfiando de mí-. Suspiro derrotado y se dejo caer en la gran cama de su auto proclamado hermanito.

-no es personal, ellos desconfían de todos los que nos rodean-. Le resto importancia el castaño, quien se estaba duchando con la puerta del baño abierta para poder oír los comentarios graciosos de Dino.

-te protegen tanto, que me da envidia… tú puedes creer que I-pin volvió esta mañana a las habitaciones y cuando le pregunte de donde venia ella me contesto: del paraíso:-. Volvió a suspirar, Tsuna casi resfala en la ducha ante tal declaración, "mira vos Lambo" pensó.

-no te dijo donde estuvo… o con quien?-. Se atrevió a preguntar mientras terminaba de enjuagarse en cabello.

-la camisa con estampado de vaca la delato, jajajaja-. Por alguna razón, la risa del Cavallone era música para Tsuna, que en ese momento salía del baño con sus caderas envueltas con una toalla.

Dino no pudo más que quedarse mirándolo, había visto su bien formado cuerpo cientos de veces, pero jamás se cansaba, el carraspeo lo hizo despegar la vista del estomago tallado del menor y posarla en sus ojos.

-te sangra la nariz-. Bromeo el castaño, caminando para cambiarse de ropa, inevitablemente Dino sonrió, tiempo atrás se hubiera cubierto, sonrojado y dicho su nombre tartamudeando, su hermanito había crecido.- de que querías hablarme?-. Tsuna estaba vestido y sentado detrás de él.

-Bianchi, ella está muy mal, Gokudera-kun hace de cuenta que ella no existe, le pasa por el lado sin dirigirle la mirada, por favor has algo-. Pidió afligido.

-lo siento Dino… pero los problemas entre Hayato y Bianchi, son demasiados personales como para involucrarme y siendo honestos… comprendo el enojo de mi amigo y respetare cualquier decisión que él tome. Aclaro el Vongola, se notaba en su tono de voz lo mucho que le molestaba hablar del tema.

-lo entiendo…gracias por tu tiempo. el rubio abandono la habitación algo desilusionado con la respuesta de su hermanito, él quería ayudar a su amiga a restablecer la relación que tenia con su hermano, pero aun tenía una opción, alguien más a quien pedirle ayuda.

-no deberías venir aquí a llorar por ayuda, potro. Por un segundo se tenso al oírlo tras su espalda, giro velozmente evitando la tonfa que iba dirigida a su cara.

-Kyoya, se mas cortés con los invitado-. Se burlo, mientras con látigo en mano desafiaba a su autoproclamado pupilo.

-no rompan mi casa, por favor! Dijo Tsuna pasando en medio de ambos.

-no deberían pasear juntos por los pasillos-. Dijo Mukuro apareciendo de la nada. –Son presas fáciles para el Arcobaleno-. Se fijo en la expresión de miedo de los ex pupilos de Reborn, y la manera en la que Kyoya fruncía el seño, sonrió.

…

Otra vez, el comedor era rodeado por una horrible y sofocante sed de sangre, en la cabecera el anfitrión, Tsuna, con sus compañeros acomodados a sus lados, Dino sentado del lado derecho junto a sus hombres y Xanxus con los suyos, del lado izquierdo Enma, sus compañeros, Byakuran y los suyos, dejando en el otro extremo de la mesa a Reborn, con sus hombres acomodados a sus lados.

La tensión era tal que comer era casi imposible, pero no para ellos que comían y platicaban entre ellos, riendo. Luce le sacaba platica a cualquiera, sonriendo ante cada respuesta, seguida de ella I-pin, reía con los chistes y comentaba, Bluebell y Takeshi también, solo que el morocho actuaba de manera mucho más natural. Otros tantos evitaban mirarse, mientras un pequeño grupo se dedicaba a rememorar.

-jajajajajaja, nunca antes había corrido tanto en mi vida-. Recordaba Nozaru.

-cierto, más de la mitad fue eliminada en esa prueba-. Afirmo I-pin.

-que feo ser eliminado en la primera prueba-. Agrego Lambo.

Entonces Luce vio su oportunidad.

-todos los que estamos aquí hemos compartido equipo algunas vez, verdad?-. Sus compañeros sonrieron de manera imperceptible, los demás se miraron entre ellos, las defensas subieron.- piénsenlo, yo entre junto a mi amada hermana Aria, con Reborn, Coronello, Verde, Skull, Zakuro y Lal… quienes más entrenaron juntos? La manera inocente de hablar de la mujer los hacía dudar de las verdaderas intenciones.

-yo entrene junto con Lambo, Nozaru, I-pin, Bluebell y Daisy. Contesto Fran, paso la mirada hacia su maestro que entendió que el menor quería saber hasta dónde llegaría el juego.

-nosotros entrenamos con Ryohei, Kyoya, Adel, Koyo, Julie y Bel, cierto Mukuro?-. el nombrado asintió dándole la razón a su gemela.

-Viper, Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Byakuran, Gamma, Kikyo, Dino y Bianchi, entrenaron conmigo-. Sonrió Fon al ver como los nombrados se fijaban en el.

-yo entrene con Hayato, Tsuna, Enma, P-shitt, Basil, Irie y Spanner. Takeshi mostro su brillante sonrisa.

-wuahhh!, es increíble como ahí quienes siguieron juntos como nosotros y quienes se separaron con ustedes.- señalo a Lal y Zakuro, la peliazul sonrió de manera macabra, por un segundo Coronello juro que el infierno se había congelado.

-hay ocasiones en que lo mejor es separarse. Soltó la peliazul, ganándose todo tipo de miradas.

-también cambiamos de instituciones. Ignoro la peliverde. –creo que todos comenzamos en la CEDEF-. Movió su vaso con vino de manera circular, y levanto la vista.- así que varios han sido entrenados por sus, emmm, sempai?, como Lal, ella entreno a Coronello a pesar de ser de la misma generación, ella era mejor en aquellas épocas, a su vez Coronello entreno a Ryohei, cierto?-.

-cierto, el maestro Coronello me entreno al extremo-. No había un ápice de comodidad en sus palabras.

-haber…quien más entreno a quien?... ahhh Fon entreno a I-pin Y Mukuro a Fran-.

-yo entrene a Chrome… y Takeshi fue entrenado por Squalo-. Viper interrumpió a su compañera, ganándose una sonrisa cómplice de esta.

-Dino entreno a Hibari también… pero antes fue entreno por…-. Miro a su jefe.

-yo fue quien lo ENTRENO, también ENTRENE a Dame-Tsuna. Y cada ápice de doble sentido resalto en las palabras del pelinegro, la tención creció tanto que varios creyeron que se ahogarían en ella.

-te felicito-. La penetrante y orgullosa voz de Hibari Kyoya se hizo escuchar entre el abrumador silencio. –eres un excelente tutor. Y sin importarle las mil cuchillas que le eran clavadas mantuvo su mirada firme en los ónixs del mejor asesino del mundo.

-oh…mamá el postre esta exquisito. Corto el silencio Fran, que como siempre mantenía su rostro neutral.

-DESPUES DEL ALMUERZO-

Los Varia estaban tensos y pensativos, eso había sido peligroso.

-están probando nuestras capacidades-. Dijo Bel seguro de sus palabras.

-es solo cuestión de mantener la cabeza fría-. Concordó Fran.

-no será fácil, ellos jugaran con los puntos débiles de todos-. Lussuria estaba convencido de ello.

-no se dejen intimidar por ellos, por su bien no caer en el juego escorias-. Amenazo Xanxus.

-tarde…estamos jugando ya, maldito jefe de mierda-. Squalo se levanto y camino en silencio a su habitación, eso preocupo a sus compañeros.

…

-Dino, te buscan-. Anuncio Spanner, se movió ara dejar pasar a la visita, el rubio abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-quieres hablar?-. Enma estaba allí.

…

-no creí que comenzarías tan rápido, Luce-. Confeso Fon.

-cierto, aunque no hacía falta que me menospreciaras. Se quejo Coronello.

-sí, fue divertido, a pesar de la manera en la que callaron a Reborn. Se burlo Verde.

-no, nada de lo que dije tuvo el efecto deseado, en especial en los Vongolas-. Luce estaba desilusionada de no haber causado una real conmoción.

-nadie espero la intervención de Hibari, sempai-. La consoló Skull.

-no fue solo él… Yamamoto Takeshi, cuando me sonrió me dio escalofríos. Confeso, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, si ella que se había infiltrado en los lugares más peligrosos del mundo tenia escalofríos ante alguien era mejor tener cuidado.

De golpe la puerta se abrió, dejando ver 2 figuras femeninas, muy conocidas. Ambas sin decir nada se acercaron hasta Luce, quedando las 3 de frente.

-te conozco prácticamente de toda la vida Luce, se perfectamente la clase de monstruo que hay debajo de esa maldita sonrisa tuya-. Volteo para poder verlos a todos y fijo su vista en Reborn.- acaba con ese plan idiota que tienen, crees que ellos siguen siendo niños?, lo digo en serio deten esto antes de que se cometa una masacre dentro de este lugar.

-crees que le tememos a ese puñado, ninguno nos llega a los talones-. Confirmo Skull, los demás sonrieron orgullosos de las palabras de su compañero, esa era la más pura verdad. De la nada un tridente se clavo al lado de la mejilla del pelimorado, haciendo sangrar su mejilla, Viper sonrió.

-no deberías subestimarnos, onii-san. Hablo Chrome, la cual había cambiado su imagen frágil, por una completamente psicópata, paso su ojo violeta por todos ellos, chasqueo los dedos para hacer desaparecer el arma. –están advertidos-. Camino a la semi rota puerta, seguida de Lal, al cual miraba fijo a su ex compañera. –No se metan con Vongola-. Finalizo para marcharse de allí, mientras la puerta se reconstruía y cerraba sola.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció? Me salio bastante largo, de a poco se van a desentrañar los problemas entre los miembros del bloque, ademas no se si alguien noto, las parejas?

Gracias a **Vane,** tu comentario es el alimento a mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
